


I Like That Sweater On You

by winds0fchange19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jealous Snape, M/M, flirty Tonks, in which Severus is extremely jealous of Tonks, oblivious Remus, one-sided remadora, snarky severus, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winds0fchange19/pseuds/winds0fchange19
Summary: Tonks is flirting with Remus, Remus is oblivious, and Severus is jealous.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	I Like That Sweater On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slytherinsubmarine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsubmarine/gifts).



> This fic would not have been possible without the Remus to my Severus, thanks to the many times we've bounced ideas off each other. This was inspired by a particular comment 'Imagine Severus bragging to Tonks about getting Remus.' to which the reply was:
> 
> [I really want a "tonks is flirting with remus so much but remus is so oblivious and severus is jealous but he cant say anything because he is also crushing on remus" in my life]
> 
> If you ask, you shall receive. I was happy to write this for my friend and then share with all of you. Enjoy!
> 
> Caboose

##  **I Like That Sweater On Yo** **u**

  
  


Remus Lupin was  _ not  _ his. He would never be, more than likely. It just wasn’t fair, was it? Severus knew more than anyone that life wasn’t fair, but when he was in his melancholy moods, he deserved to whine about life not being fair. But only to himself, in his empty room, late at night when he couldn’t sleep. 

Or in the middle of a fucking Order of the Phoenix meeting. 

Severus sat in his self-assigned seat in the corner, arms crossed and leaning back in his chair. No one dare talk to him, not with the characteristic glare on his face. No one paid him no nevermind in his corner, as they never did, and that was exactly how Severus liked it. The only attention he wanted was from  _ him. _ And it looked like he wouldn’t even get a sliver of it this evening. 

It appeared that Tonks had staked her claim. “Oh, I’ve brought you something! I almost forgot.” Tonks smiled brightly, digging into her bag she’d placed on the table in front of Remus. Severus sneered in their direction.  _ I brought you something - fuck, how obvious can you get?  _ He shifted in his seat, his hand clenching into a fist at his side under the table. She was pulling out a plastic container, filled with sweets of some sort and it made Severus scowl.  _ Way to his fucking heart was with chocolate, of fucking course.  _ He knew  _ exactly  _ what Tonks saw in Remus. Remus was a nice guy, one with a good heart and a smile that could melt even the most frozen of hearts. Severus knew, it had melted his. 

Remus laughed and gave Tonks a hug in thanks, tucking away the container for later. Severus would never,  _ could  _ never, bake Remus a damn thing. He could stock up his potions stores though...pain potions and Wolfsbane and whatever he needed. Comparing the two, which was more romantic? For Severus, a fully stocked potions collection was the most romantic anyone could get. Remus was not the same. Remus liked chocolate and sweaters and giggly little Hufflepuffs. 

Remus did not like dungeon dwellers in yards of black fabric, scowling Slytherins, or potions masters. He liked Tonks, not Severus.  _ Again _ , Severus thought for the nth time,  _ life was not fair _ . 

“This sweater? I’ve had it for years.” Remus looked down at his sweater, shrugging with a smile. Severus glowered, he knew how much Remus loved that sweater, he wore it at  _ least _ once a week. 

“It’s so soft! I bet it’s like a nice warm hug. And it looks great on you!” That loud, annoying giggle again. Severus sucked in a breath and swallowed hard. There was no way possible he could glare any harder at the pair and of course, both were completely fucking oblivious. Of course he looked great in it and it shouldn’t have been Tonks who got to be the one who told him so either!

“It’s my favorite, I do like this sweater on me.” That smile was infectious, though Severus wasn’t catching it. Not today. Severus was being irrational. How long ago did he accept that he would simply be alone forever? Remus walked back into his life and now Severus was not content with that fact and if he could have Remus all to himself he would.

And now she was hanging on his arm, how fucking  _ cute.  _ Remus was just eating up her affections. Severus rolled his eyes and snorted humorlessly. Another strike against himself, he did not do public displays of affection nor did he shamelessly throw himself at men. 

She was so  _ loud _ too! How could he stand it? Severus never thought Remus was loud. Of course, he wasn’t the silent type, like Severus himself, but he was far from obnoxious. His sarcasm could probably rival Severus’ at times, and it had. The girl never showed up for class, she was late when she did show up, and she made a nuisance of herself! He did  _ not _ want to think about that Venomous Tentacula incident again. 

Alright just this once he would allow himself to think of the nastiest thing that girl had ever done to him, since he’d already found himself to be quite infuriated at Tonks anyway. She nearly  _ killed _ him! But of course, she claimed ‘it was an accident, no no sir, I didn’t mean to throw it in  _ your  _ classroom. Not that I would mind whether you lived or died.’

Fine, she did not say those exact words but she certainly implied them. That girl played it up as an accident! However, accident or not, it was a very very serious consequence and  _ wow _ what a coincidence it happened to be the least liked professor in the school.  _ How convenient.  _

Did Remus not realize Tonks was not his only option? There were plenty of willing people and he did not have to settle for someone so juvenile. _ As if Remus would ever willingly choose him.  _ That girl was 13 years younger than him, of course she found him suitable. They always went for older men, didn’t they? Fuck, she could go for someone her own age and stay away from his Remus but It was looking more and more like that wouldn’t be happening and he wasn’t  _ his  _ Remus to begin with. 

“Lunch? That sounds great actually. I love Chinese.” Remus’ voice was kind and soft, the smile he gave her was genuine and one Severus wish was directed at him. 

“I know a fantastic little muggle place, you’d love it.” Severus had half a mind to go over there and pull her off of him. Soon, she’d be sitting in his lap.

He couldn’t watch anymore. He could leave, he  _ should _ leave. The meeting had adjourned and Severus had no reason to sit here and watch the two of them flirt so blatantly right in front of him. He stood up, stalking past them in a flurry of black, refraining himself from knocking Tonks out of her chair as he passed. He did, however, walk a bit too close, changing his mind last minute, elbowing her in the process. It was the little victories. 

Severus buttoned up his own coat, glaring at Tonks from the corner of his eye. Severus had been around long enough to know how to make it look like an accident. She was giggling and Remus was making a show of looking at her for bruises.. Oh,  _ oops _ , must have hit her a bit too hard. Poor, poor thing. 

Severus was petty. Very, very petty. 

He glared daggers at the couple once more before stalking to the door. 

“It’s so cold!” Tonks shivered as they prepared to leave. Remus smiled and slid his own jacket over her shoulders like it was no big inconvenience to him. And for Remus, he knew it wasn’t. The man would give the shirt off his back if he had to. Severus thought it looked like she was being a bit over dramatic and why the hell didn’t she bring her own damn coat? He knew damn well Tonks could take care of herself - and no, that was  _ not _ a compliment. 

He wretched open the door, resolving to go home and be angry alone when Remus called out to him. So perhaps he  _ did _ pay Severus attention. Though, not likely the same as he gave Remus. 

Severus turned to look at him, the door still clutched in his hands. “I am very busy, Lupin, what is it you need?” 

Well, perhaps if he was a bit  _ nicer _ to Remus, Severus wouldn’t have this problem. He had been better, especially of late, at being less acidic toward him. Though it would look fairly suspicious if Severus was suddenly looking at Remus the way Tonks was now, after never seeming to give him no never mind before. 

“Well, yes, of course you’ve got a lot to do. I was just wondering if I could borrow that book we discussed last week?” Remus smiled at him, the smile he’d given Tonks minutes before and of course his damn heart had to speed up in some sort of anticipation for something that would never come. 

Severus looked between the two, Tonks a few feet back thankfully. “Come by mine tomorrow.” He said, not able to help the glare he gave Tonks behind him. “Alone.” 

Tonks gave him a confused look, shaking her head and turning away to respond to Molly. Fine, let her know of his disdain for her then. 

“I’ve never brought a guest before, I don’t see why you would assume I would now.” Remus said, his brows furrowing with confusion. Severus sneered in Tonks’ general direction, but Remus seemed not to notice anything at all. 

* * *

Severus had the book sitting out hours before Remus was meant to show up. Of course, if he had it out and ready to go, then the sooner Remus would leave. So Severus put it back on the shelf 20 minutes before he was due to arrive. He could make a show of looking for it. Like he had no time to prepare because he was  _ so _ busy. 

Severus had to stop doing such things, especially to him. Pretending he was busy or that he had no time to speak with Remus simply because he would have no idea what to say when it came down to actually admitting his true feelings. When he finally did say anything,  _ if  _ he ever did, Remus would think Severus was not at all being serious. Afterall, who would treat the man they wanted like they didn’t want him at all? 

Severus would. 

He stood up, deciding last minute that perhaps the book should be sitting out because it meant Severus cared enough to locate it for him. Which he definitely did. Only, just as he was reaching for it, he heard the knock on his door.  _ Fuck fuck fuck! _

Severus grabbed the book and tossed it on the first available surface he walked past, the chair he was previously sitting in. He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Remus stood there, that smile on his face and Severus’ eyes softened just a little at the sight. He was alone, which meant perhaps he still had a chance although, Remus might only have wanted the book after all. Severus stepped out of the way, letting him walk inside before closing the door behind him. Now what did he do? Severus did not do romance, he certainly hadn’t ever attempted to  _ flirt _ before. He was far from a giggly Hufflepuff and he was clearly not young. Or female. 

“I like that sweater on you.” Severus said awkwardly, the words just tumbling from his mouth without thinking. It worked for Tonks, Remus had smiled and laughed. He’d agreed, and then she was on his arm.  _ No, that was dumb.  _ Severus was not cut out for this, not at all. And fuck, now Remus was staring at him. 

“Thanks. I know, that’s why I wore it.” Remus said, smiling quizzically. Of course he knew it looked good on him, had Tonks told him so already!  _ Too late, you missed your chance and Remus was as good as her’s. _ “Severus, are you alright? Not that mind it, but you’re being awful nice to me.”

That was  _ exactly _ why he didn’t say things like that. People notice personality changes, especially drastic ones like the fact Severus was certain he’d never once said something like that in his life in  _ that  _ tone with  _ that  _ implication. Remus was indeed people and he noticed the difference. What now? Go back to glaring at him like he did everyone else?

And anyway, why was he so willing to accept it when Tonks was hanging on him but if Severus tried to be heartfelt for the first time in his life he was confused. “You can take a compliment from  _ her _ but not me, Lupin?” 

Severus turned away to search for the book, picking it up and holding it in his hands. Remus did not look as if he was ready to jump into Severus’ arms. Not that Severus would have caught him, he wasn’t going to go  _ that  _ far. 

“Who, Tonks?” Remus questioned, crossing his arms. “What does she have to do with any of this?” 

Severus huffed out an irritated breath. This was  _ hard _ . Not challenging, like new potions research, just plain  _ difficult.  _ “You take compliments from her but when I compliment you, there’s something wrong with me?” 

“You don’t compliment anyone, Severus. Ever. Why me?” Remus gave a short laugh and Severus scowled. He got him to laugh, but that was not what he had in mind.

“Perhaps you deserve the compliment.” Severus said, trying again. There had to be a way to portray what he wanted to say without making a fool of himself. 

“Not from you.” Remus shifted, biting his lip. “Not to me.” 

“From me.” Severus took a step forward, “To you. Only to you.” It wasn’t eloquent, it was  _ not _ thought out, but Severus did not know what else to say. He just wanted a chance and he wasn’t getting a chance insulting him and letting Tonks hang on him. 

“I was under the impression you hated me. Hated everyone really.” Remus took the book from Severus’s hands, though he hadn’t held it out to him. “Or perhaps there’s another reason why you glare at me at every meeting.” he raised an eyebrow as if to say, ‘I’m right.’

Severus rolled his eyes and gave an amused smirk. So  _ now _ he was going to acknowledge Severus, act as if he paid even a bit of attention to him at meetings when Tonks had been sitting next to Remus for the past month! “I do not hate everyone, just most people. I have not said anything about hating  _ you _ , Lupin.” 

Remus laughed, setting the book on the end table he was standing next to. “You have never made it clear that you don’t, so excuse me for assuming you do, Severus.” 

“Damned if I do, damned if I don’t.” Severus grumbled. “If I glare at you, obviously I hate you but if I compliment you, there’s something wrong with me. How could you  _ possibly _ figure how I feel about you with your screwed logic?”

Severus could tell Remus was trying not to smile. It seemed that Severus had his own way of making Remus smile, though if being an arsehole was the best way to get him to look at Severus like  _ that _ then he would have seen such a thing years ago. 

“I can’t really.” Remus gave up on holding back the smile and Severus gave him his own half smile in return. “I'd hate to see how you treat people you hate if you glare and sneer at the ones you like.”

“Oh, I wasn’t sneering at  _ you, _ Lupin.” Severus did not remember the last time he said anything to Remus with a particularly malicious intent, but he certainly did still spend quite a lot of time sneering and scowling in his direction. It wasn’t exactly Remus, it was Tonks. It was the idea of Tonks taking  _ his  _ Remus from him. Before Tonks, they talked for nearly an hour after every order meeting. Now he was lucky if they got ten minutes before she was pulling him away. 

“Ah, well. If it wasn’t me you were sneering at, we could do lunch sometime?” 

Severus smiled, “Lunch would be agreeable.” 

“Great, I know of a pub you might enjoy.” Remus said, leaning closer. 

Severus was not sure if he’d ever been alone with Remus before this and he looked forward to lunch with Remus, in fact, he looked forward to any time they could spend together. He wondered if this would be considered a date; if he would ever consider Severus over Tonks. He made Remus smile just as much as she did and he could give him much more interesting conversation than she did. Severus stepped closer. If either made any more steps forward, they would be pressed against each other. 

Severus’ hand brushed the sleeve of Remus’ sweater. “You’ve had this sweater for years,” he murmured. Remus looked into his eyes, seemingly searching for answers Severus wasn’t giving. The only thing Severus had to give him was the truth. No giggling, no claiming to be cold for his coat, and no homemade sweets. All Severus had to give was himself. And lots and lots of potions ingredients. 

He met Remus’ gaze, a half smile forming on his lips. “It’s your favorite, you wear it at least once a week. I noticed before her.” 

Remus’ eyes widened in what Severus assumed was shock as he finally understood. And then his face broke out into the smile that melted Severus’ heart. “If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask.” 

Severus knew that smile, it was infectious and today he gladly caught it. It was rare to see Severus smile, especially like this. He tilted his head closer to Remus, their lips barely touching. “Can I kiss you?” 

Remus responded by pressing his lips to Severus, kissing him slowly as he brought a hand to his side to pull him closer. “You can kiss me anytime you want.” 


End file.
